Summary/Abstract Cell Podium proposes to develop, in collaboration with the Rutgers School of Public Health (RSPH) Office of Public Health Practice (OPHP), an augmented reality training system for realistic hazardous operations training experiences. The system consists of physical hazard props (identified by Bluetooth beacons) and a location-aware mobile phone application that simulates a sensor used by emergency responders confronting potential hazardous gas leaks. The system will be developed through the novel integration of state-of-the-art low-cost technologies (smartphones, Bluetooth low energy beacons, and web applications), deployed into existing training programs, and assessed in an operational educational setting. The proposed technology represents an advancement in eLearning for preparedness training. The sensor simulator is a mobile phone application that behaves much like a real gas sensor would. When held near a simulated leaking barrel, its readings will give the student an opportunity to demonstrate recall of safety protocols and to exercise judgment into the handling of the hazard. This is an advance over current training exercises that consist of verbal descriptions provided by the instructor. The augmented reality training system will give students autonomy and the opportunity to act on their own, call for help, mitigate the hazard, and/or withdraw. Multiple beacons can be deployed to allow students to independently and simultaneously engage in simulated HAZOPS response increasing the throughput for simulation training and reducing downtime waiting for other students to engage in these exercises. The effectiveness of this change in training will be evaluated using a survey and quantitative results related to engagement and relevance as well as a measure of throughput (students exercises / hour) of simulation training.